


Конец путешествия

by SaintOlga



Series: Через тысячу лет [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga





	Конец путешествия

Доктор танцует вокруг консоли Тардис, периодически откусывая от банана. Джек щелкает рычагами и кнопками, щурясь на экран с галлифрейскими координатами. Внезапно браслет Джека взрывается замысловатым набором звуков.

Оба замирают. Джек медленно отпускает рычаг на консоли и так же медленно откидывает крышку браслета. В воздух всплывают синие голографические цифры.

\- Ну что? - интересуется Доктор несколько минут спустя. Джек продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой, туда, где растворились в воздухе цифры, складывающиеся в «1000».

\- Да, - выдыхает он наконец.

\- Тогда полетели, - Доктор откладывает банановую шкурку и звонким стакатто отбивает на старомодной клавиатуре новые координаты. Джек тяжело опирается о консоль и трет седой висок.

Стоя в дверях, он кладет руку Доктору на щеку.

\- Я вернусь, - говорит он и широко улыбается.

\- Я знаю, - нетерпеливо кивает Доктор.

Джек отворачивается и выходит на черно-желтую клетку пола Дома на Темзе.


End file.
